


Ore no taiyou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sho lo miraba, sin tener éxito de hablar. Dentro de sí, se maldijo: la ansiedad era obvia en la cara de Masaki, pero detrás de esa podía aún ver esa alegría, ese optimismo, esa continua gana de reír que mezcladas lo hacían la persona que era. Una persona solar, sin duda.Mi sol, pensó Sho.





	Ore no taiyou

**Ore no taiyou**

**(Mi sol)**

Estaba enfrente a él.

Sin decir nada.

Aiba había empezado a preocuparse desde que Sho lo había llamado, esa mañana, diciéndole que tenían que hablar.

Mientras lo esperaba, su mente había empezado a vagar entre las hipótesis más varias, las más trágicas inclusas; eso le había sugerido el tono triste de su amigo.

Cuando finalmente había llegado, su cara correspondía a su voz: ceño fruncido, expresión vacía.

La preocupación de Aiba había aumentado.

Ahora estaban sentados en el sofá del salón del menor, mirándose fijo en los ojos y no diciéndose nada.

Sho lo miraba, sin tener éxito de hablar. Dentro de sí, se maldijo: la ansiedad era obvia en la cara de Masaki, pero detrás de esa podía aún ver esa alegría, ese optimismo, esa continua gana de reír que mezcladas lo hacían la persona que era. Una persona solar, sin duda.

_Mi_ sol, pensó Sho.

Habían pasado muchos minutos y Aiba, poco paciente, en fin, había decidido de hablar.

“Bien, Sho-chan... ¿puedo saber lo que pasa?” había explotado, nervioso porque no sabía lo que el mayor tenía que decirle. Sakurai, por su parte, se había mordido un labio y había apartado la mirada.

“No es simple.” le había dicho, su voz débil. El menor, perdiendo oficialmente la paciencia, había empezado a recitar una por una todas las ideas que le habían pasado por la cabeza esa mañana, mientras lo esperaba.

“¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Has litigado con uno de los otros? ¿Vas a dejar los Arashi? ¿Tienes una enfermedad incurable? ¿Has ido con el coche en Chiba y has atropellado mi madre?”

“¡Aiba!” Sho había exclamado, indignado.

“Perdone, pero si no me dices lo que demonio tienes, estoy libero de imaginar lo más trágico.” se lamentó, cruzando los brazos con aire enojado.

Sho suspiró, recayendo pesantemente contra el respaldo del sofá.

“No he atropellado tu madre, no quiero dejar los Arashi y... dios mío, ¡nada de eso!” murmuró, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

“¿Es algo malo?” preguntó Aiba, al menos pensado de tranquilizarse, mientras la curiosidad tomaba el control sobre la preocupación.

“No, no es nada malo. Bien... no lo sé. Por mí... dios, Masaki, ¡no lo sé!” exclamó, exasperado.

El menor se salió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, aventurando una sonrisa.

“Acabado el problema, acabado el dolor, Sho-chan. Anda ya, ¡suéltalo!” lo encorajé, tras se quedó en silencio, esperando.

“Uh.” Sho gimió, tratando de dar un orden a las palabras en su cabeza. “Trataré de ser breve. Y claro. Y...” se tomó un momento, gimiendo otra vez. “Me gustas, Masaki.” dijo en fin.

Aiba siguió mirándolo fijo, su ceño fruncido.

“Tú me gustas también, Sho-chan, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nada?” contestó, confuso.

Sho maldijo entre los dientes, frustrado por el malentendido.

“No, bien... no quiero decir que me gustas como a un amigo se gusta otro. Me gustas como... ves...” se había enredado en el sentido de lo que quería exprimir, pero a ese punto Aiba había entendido.

“¡Oh!” solo dijo, saliéndose aún más los ojos.

Se habían quedado en silencio, otra vez.

Sho sentía el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, algo que lo hacía sentir más nervioso de lo que ya fuera.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Aiba al final, mirando el mayor de manera penetrante, como si quisiera leer más allá, como si quisiera ver lo que Sho no tenía éxito de exprimir.

Sho suspiró, cogiendo los hombros.

“Porque sí. Porque... porque eres tú, Masaki. Yo... te quiero. Creo de quererte. Quizás. No, yo... sí, te quiero.” farfulló, y el menor se echó a reír, tras se puso en pie y saltó encima a él.

“Yo te quiero también, Sho-chan. Seguro.” declaró, y a sus palabras el peso que había sido en el corazón de Sakurai desde semanas, improvisamente desapareció.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó en baja voz, casi avergonzado.

El menor asintió, con una sonrisa que escondía vergüenza y felicidad, después abrazó el otro, apretándolo fuerte.

“Te quiero, Sho.” murmuró, directamente contra su piel.

El mayor cerró los ojos, gozando esa sensación.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba como si algo siguiera brillando, de dentro.

Como si el peñasco en su corazón hubiera sido sustituido por la presencia de Aiba.

Por la presencia de su sol.


End file.
